conlangfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Lusobrasileiro
O lusobrasileiro é uma língua artística amadora, criada por Antonio Luiz Monteiro Coelho da Costa para o universo ficcional Outros 500. História (ficcional) Nesta história alternativa, Portugal se tornou uma grande potência no século XVI, mas foi invadido ao tentar monopolizar a colonização e o comércio com outros continentes e desafiar o papado. O país tinha uma marinha excelente, mas seu exército não teve condições de enfrentar a coalizão européia. Conseqüentemente, o rei e sua corte fogem para o Brasil – não em 1807, mas em 1590. Protegida pela maior e mais moderna esquadra do mundo em sua época, a corte portuguesa, junto com grandes mercadores e seus protegidos, refugiou-se na jovem capital da florescente colônia do Brasil. Em Salvador da Bahia a dinastia de Avis celebrou com os refugiados um novo pacto, criando o novo Império de Portugal, Brasil e Algarves (também conhecido como Império Lusobrasileiro) e proclamou, pela primeira vez no Ocidente, a total liberdade de culto. Parcela expressiva da Igreja luso-brasileira, liderada por jesuítas dissidentes, rompeu com Roma e colaborou com o Imperador. Em aliança com judeus sefaraditas, cátaros e mouros portugueses que haviam acompanhado D. Sebastião I a Salvador, fundaram a Igreja Ecumênica, também conhecida como Sebastianista. Carente de homens e necessitando garantir as costas americanas contra piratas e eventuais invasores, C. Sebastião I assinou duradouras alianças com o imperador inca Túpac Amaru e o asteca Cuautémoc. O chanceler português Fernão Moro – fascinado pelas idéias de seu avô Tomás Moro – concebeu um plano grandioso para incorporar tupis e guaranis à causa portuguesa, sob o lema "morrer se preciso for, matar um indígena nunca!". Ex-jesuítas, em colaboração com sertanistas como Brás Cubas e João Ramalho, partiram de Piratininga e do Maranhão para fundar missões ao longo das bacias do Paraná, Paraguai e Amazonas, onde oferecem aos índios os benefícios da civilização lusa, mas os alfabetizaram em sua própria língua e os educaram no trabalho regular, na cooperação e no desprezo pelo luxo. Originou-se no Brasil uma avançada civilização luso-indígena que, já no século XVII, sem abandonar suas raízes portuguesas e tupi-guaranis, desencadeou uma revolução industrial e tornou-se a potência dominante do planeta. Nesse Brasil luso-indígena, todos são alfabetizados e educados tanto em português quanto em tupi, mas ambas as línguas evoluíram de maneira diferente do que se deu em nosso mundo. As versões alternativas dessas línguas são conhecidas como lusobrasileiro e abajeheŋa (“língua da gente”). O lusobrasileiro desta história alternativa evoluiu de maneira diferente do português real em vários aspectos importantes. Devido ao isolamento do Império em relação à Europa e à hostilidade das potências européias (com exceção da Holanda, da qual foi por muito tempo aliado), essa língua recebeu muito poucos empréstimos de línguas européias como o inglês e o francês depois do século XVI. Não existem, no lusobrasileiro, palavras como clube, líder, folclore, futebol, balé, garçom, garagem, menu, debutar... muito menos, é claro, shopping, marketing, check-up, rouge, soirée ou habitué. Essas palavras não são apenas evitadas como estrangeirismos: são completamente: o lusobrasileiro absorveu apenas umas poucas palavras européias posteriores ao século XVI, ligadas principalmente à música (valsa, piano, ópera) e culinária (nhoque, chope, restaurante). Permaneceram no léxico, porém, as palavras francesas, inglesas e germânicas tomadas de empréstimo até o século XVI – como freira, chapéu, charrua, piloto, bote, branco – assim como as muitas palavras herdadas do árabe e do persa. O vocabulário culto também continuou a se nutrir de termos tirados do latim e do grego clássicos. Por outro lado, o lusobrasileiro recebeu mais empréstimos de línguas indígenas. A contribuição do abajeheŋa foi muito além de palavras relacionadas à fauna, flora e geografia. Também o quéchua, o aimará, o náuatl e o maia-cholti deram contribuições importantes, além de numerosas línguas da África, Ásia e Oceania, incluindo umbundo, quimbundo, quicongo, macua, ioruba, suaíli, amárico, sânscrito, marati, malaiala, gujarati, concani, tâmil, cingalês, chinês, japonês, malaio e havaiano. Esse léxico não é usado apenas regionalmente, mas também em todo o Brasil e em Portugal. Apesar de haver algumas diferenças de pronúncia entre o lusobrasileiro europeu e o ultramarino, a intensidade dos contatos comerciais e culturais dentro do Império resultou em uma língua mais uniforme do que o português do mundo real. Fonética e escrita Consoantes Consoantes simples * c – s no Brasil e ultramar, ou θ em Portugal * d – d sempre, jamais * f – f * g – g sempre, nunca * h – mudo * j – * k – k * l – l antes de vogal, em outra posição, nunca w * m – m antes de vogal, sinal de nasalização da vogal precedente em outra posição * n – n antes de vogal, sinal de nasalização da vogal precedente em outra posição * p – p * q – k, usado apenas antes de u semivogal (w) * r – r no início de palavra ou depois de n; em outra posição * s – s no início de palavra ou depois de n; z em outra posição * t – t sempre, jamais * v – v * w – w no Brasil e ultramar, gw em Portugal * x – , sempre * z – z no Brasil e ultramar, ou ð em Portugal Diferenças gráficas em relação ao português brasileiro do século XX: * O c é substituído por k antes de a, o e u: kasa, korado, akusar. * O qu é substituído por k quando o u é mudo: keijo, kerer, porke. * O ç é substituído por c sem cedilha: * O dígrafo gu é substituído por g quando o u não se pronuncia: gerra, sange: mas sanguineo, aguentar. * O h é usado no início de algumas palavras de origem abajeheŋa, como hyjara (iara). * O h é usado para indicar hiatos e separar vogais iguais: sahude, sahida, vahidade, bahia, aprehender, alkohol, abanhehenga (abajeheŋa). * Quando não tem som de , o x é substituído por is nos elementos ex- e exo: eisame, êisito, eisosmose, na combinação xc, é substituído por isc: eisceto, eiscelente; em outros casos, é por ks, s ou ss, conforme a pronúncia: anekso, kompleksidade, lateks, sileks, kontesto, sesto, testual, aussiliar, prossimo, massimo. * Nas palavras de origem abajeheŋa (tupi) e africana, usa-se ss, não c ou ç: yassahi (açaí), kassula (caçula), issá (içá). * O ü é usado sem trema: aguentar, tranquilo, eloquente. * O w é usado em palavras de origem abajeheŋa (tupi): Hywassu (Iguaçu), awapé (aguapé) e também em empréstimos de outras com esse fonema w, como o quéchua: Tawantinsúiu (Peru, país) e o náuatl: Anawake (império Asteca), náwate (náuatl), waxolote (peru, ave). Dígrafos consonantais * ch – no Brasil e ultramar, em Portugal * lh – * nh – Consoantes dobradas * rr – r * ss – s Vogais * a – a ou * e – e ou * i – i * o – o ou * u – u * y – no Brasil, i em Portugal e no Ultramar Observações: O y é usado em palavras de origem abajeheŋa (tupi), como ygarapé e jaty, e em empréstimos de certas línguas (principalmente eslavas) com fonemas semelhantes. Nas palavras de origem grega, usa-se i: hidrojenio, analise. Vocabulário português – lusobrasileiro Exemplos de palavras e expressões correntes em português que não existem em lusobrasileiro e seu equivalente mais comum: Palavras *abajur, guardaluz *anta, tapihira (abajeheŋa) *asteca, mexika *avalanche, avalancha *avião, ygabebé (abajeheŋa) *balé, bailado *batata, papa (quéchua) *batata-doce, jetyka (abajeheŋa) *bisturi, eskalpelo *boné, gorro *buquê, ramalhete *bureau, gabinete *butique, botica *chance, oportunidade *chique, fino *chofer, motorista *cobaia, kuwi (quéchua) *comitê, komissão *constatar, verifikar *convenção (reunião), konferencia *copyright, direito autoral *curry, caril *diesel, itatuwy (abajeheŋa) *esporte, desporto *estoque, inventário *feeling, intuicão *fracasso, mau sucesso *futebol, apuapy (abajeheŋa) *gafe, rata *gasolina, itakawim (abajeheŋa) *hotel, hospedaria *laquê, laka *layout, eskema, disposicão *líder, prócer *marketing, merkadizacão *marrom, castanho *milho, abati (abajeheŋa) *náhuatl (língua), náwate (náhuatl) *ombudsman, ouvidor *onça, jawara (abajeheŋa) *outdoor, kartazão *peru (ave), waxolote (náhuatl) *piquenique, kahakaru (abajeheŋa) *pôster, kartaz *purê, pirão (abajeheŋa) *quéchua (língua), runassími (quéchua) *revanche, desforra *royalty, regalia *slogan, lema *soirée, sarau *sucesso, bom sucesso *televisão, sambiri (abajeheŋa) *toalete (lugar), lavabo *tupi (língua), abanheenga (abajeheŋa) *vitória-régia, mumuru (abajeheŋa) *vitrô, vitral Geografia *Alcântara (cidade), Tapyitapera (abajeheŋa) *Amazonas (rio), Pará (abajeheŋa) *América (continente), Colombia *Assunção (cidade), Pararawai (abajeheŋa) *Cabo Frio (cidade), Jekahy (abajeheŋa) *Caraguatatuba (cidade), Karawatatyba (abajeheŋa) *Cuzco (cidade), Kosko (quéchua) *Guanabara (baía), Wanabara (abajeheŋa) *México (cidade), Tenochtítlan (náhuatl) *México (país), Anawake (náhuatl) *Paraná (rio), Paranã (abajeheŋa) *Paraguai (rio), Pararawai (abajeheŋa) *Peru (país), Tawantinsúiu (quéchua) *Porto Seguro (cidade), Nhoessembé (abajeheŋa) *Santa Catarina (ilha), Meiembipe (abajeheŋa) *Santo Amaro (ilha), Wahibe (abajeheŋa) *São Francisco (rio), Hypará (abajeheŋa) *São Luís (cidade), Paranã (abajeheŋa) *São Paulo (cidade), Piratininga (abajeheŋa) *São Vicente (ilha), Waió (abajeheŋa) *Ubatuba (cidade), Iperuy (abajeheŋa) Expressões *a olho nu, a vista desarmada *chocolate ao leite, kakauate kom leite *crucifixo em marfim, krucifikso de marfim *entrega a domicílio, entrega em domicílio *face a, em face de *falar ao telefone, falar no nhehessó *fazer falta, kometer uma falta *fazer natação, pratikar natacão *o assunto em questão, o assunto de ke se trata, de ke se fala *situado à rua tal, situado na rua tal *vende-se casas, vendem-se kasas